Zeta Dimension
by wildrook
Summary: One boy, now a teen, and his Yami must find the 7 Chaos Guardians, even if it means traveling from dimension to dimension.


Dimensions of Zeta: The Adventure Begins

by Fragglerook the Stampede

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but these characters:

Andrew Fragale, Tricia Parker, Natalie Long, Nicole Turner, Walter Kafka, Nick Skeen, Travis Aran, and Fragglerook the Yami.

I was inspired into typing this fanfiction after reading Anthony Bault's Heroes of Arcadia series, Turles's crossovers up to the Dark Tower, and many other fanfictions. Also I many need some help writing this, because this is my first actual fanfiction, and I'm not too expirenced with it. Also, I may need some ideas into writing this. Well, here's the prolouge. If it needs improving, give me some ideas.

:hikari to yami:

;yami to hikari;

(P.S. The sound you hear is the fourth wall being smashed)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prolouge: The Killing, Escaping, and Soul Crushing. Andrew's POV

They've finally done it. They killed my parents.

It all started with a letter from SEELE saying that they should turn our emerald in. Why? It was a family heirloom. A golden emerald with the Eye of Horus in a star-shaped holder. It has been passed down from generation to generation so much we couldn't possibly turn it in. However, that's not where my story begins. It starts after kindergarten. (I was five years old when this happened) When I got home, I found my parents on the floor. Dead. That was my first loss in my life, but it wasn't over yet.

They looked at me like I had something to hide. I had no other choice but to run away from what I called home. Believe me, it wasn't easy with an emerald in your pocket and soldiers on your tail. Literally. I was a half-Saiyan, half-psion and SEELE knows that I'm a threat before I even train.

I ran into the woods in order to find someplace to hide, but to no avail. The soldiers kept following me every which way. They even brought out the dogs to look for me. That's when I came across a stone arch. Then I wished that I could escape this reign of terror. That's when I felt another presence. Older. Wiser. Stronger. He would take care of those madmen with ease. Finally, everything went black.

-------------

??????????'s POV

I came out of the emerald because of the bond between me and this child. I knew I had to protect him with my life... or what's left of it. Problem is, I can't seem to remember anything about myself, except the name Fragglerook, Chaos Master of the Zeta Clan.

That's when I looked at the stone arch. It felt a little familiar to me, like it was a roadblock between me and my past. That's when I heard dogs barking and people shouting "Get that Kid." Has the time been screwed up? That's when I noticed in my pocket a deck of cards, but not playing cards, dueling cards. It was then I knew what to do.

-------------

Normal POV

"There he is!" one person said to his comrade. "Surround him!" Their target was a boy by the age of 5, but in his place was a teenage kid by the age of 16 with green hair, a red scarf, orange coat, sky blue jeans, dark blue shirt, lilac shoes, and a silver revolver. (A/N Basically, he's got all the Chaos Emeralds inside him, changing all his features) Hanging around his neck was the Millenium Emerald, the Zeta Clan heirloom.

"We have you surrounded!" the leader said. It was hard to tell, but the leader's uniform was darker than the other troops uniforms, which were gray. "Hand us the emerald or else we'll shoot."

Fragglerook just smiled and said, "I'll hand over the emerald on one condition: We play a game of my choice for it. No one interferes. Got it?" (A/N: Get ready for deja vu, YuGiOh fans)

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but if it's for the emerald, I'll do it," he said. "What are the rules?"

Fragglerook looked at his deck and said, "It's simple really: We each draw one card from the deck. Whoever gets the monster with the most attack points wins. If I win, you leave this area peacefully and never return under any circumstance. If you win, you get my emerald."

"Deal!" the leader said. 'Ha. This will be a cinch. This kid is gambling his emerald for our departure. Keele will have the Third Impact started sooner than he thinks.'

"Good," he said. "We use my deck."

-------------

Fragglerook's POV

This guy doesn't realize who he's dealing with. He drew his card. "Ha," he said. "Beat this card!"

Sure enough, it was Gearfied the Iron Knight.

Gearfired the Iron Knight

Att: Earth

Level: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 1600

Type: Warrior/Effect

Effect: Any equip card attached to this monster is automatically destroyed.

I think this guy's screwy in the head. He declared that Gearfried could beat the monster I would draw. If only he learned about the Heart of the Cards.

It was my turn to draw this time. This draw could turn this whole game around for me. All I had to do was trust in the Heart of the Cards, I would win this game. I drew my card, and sure enough it was just what I needed.

"What's the matter?" this guy taunted. "Did you lose?"

"No," I said, "because with this card, I have won the game. Meet my friend, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

Att: Dark

Level: 6

Atk: 2400

Def: 2000

Type: Dragon

"No!" he said. "I lost."

"Yes," I said, "and if you're smart enough, you will leave this place and never return."

"Not without that emerald! Troops, attack!" He lied about keeping his promise! It was time I took drastic measures.

"I told you to leave this place for good! Now you will pay!" Just after I said that, three words popped into my head. They were, "CHAOS SHADOW CRUSH!" At those words, they all disappeared in a violet light. However, my job wasn't done here. I had to take care of my lighter half and get out of here before somebody notices. Just then, the arch behind me glowed a golden light. That only meant one thing to me: The arch turned into a portal.

---------------

Normal POV

Sure enough, it was a portal alright. With a golden interior inside. As Fragglerook started to walk in, he had a mind conversaiton with Andrew.

:Do we have to go in there?:

;We have no other choice. If we stay here, we get caught by more of those bad men.;

:I don't like those bad men. They killed my parents. Now I have no one to turn to.:

;I saved your life.;

:Maybe, but that doesn't change our current situation.:

;What's that?;

:I don't even know what's behind there!:

;All will be revealed later. For now, we just need to get out of here. I'll let you take control, hikari.;

:Ok.: And he did. "Well," he said walking to the portal, "there's nothing left for us here." And with that, he went inside the portal, not knowing that he was watched.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the prolouge. I'll update when I can. In the meantime, I need to think of a dimension to put him in.


End file.
